The Sweetest Flower
Chapter 1: Blooming "Yes mother" Sweetkit mewed rolling her eyes. "I know, I won't go out of camp" she mewed impatiently. "I just want you four to be safe" her mother, Rainfire, meowed sweetly. "Can we please go now?" asked Aquakit. "Yeah!" whined a little ginger tom. "Uh-huh" mewed Sparklekit. "Fine" their mother meowed cautiosly. "But stay out of trouble!" she called as the four scampering kits ran out of the nursery. "They'll be fine" meowed Icestar, their leader, and Rainfire's mate. "Hmm" murmured Rainfire. "My little flower is blooming" she sighed. Chapter 2: The Blossom "Sweetpaw! Sweetpaw! Sweetpaw!" her Clanmates called. Sweetpaw was given her apprentice name last. Her littermates all had their names too. Aquapaw, Blazepaw and Sparklepaw. Sparklpaw's soft coat shined in the sunlight. "So what are we doing first?" she asked as she bounced around her mentor, Frostlight. The white she-cat thought for a while, let's go on a border patrol" she meowed. "Flowerpetal!" Frostlight called to the deputy. "We'd like to join a border patrol!" she meowed. "Come on over." Flowerpetal beckoned with her tail. "Cherryblossom!" called Flowerpetal. A sleek light ginger she-cat padded out of the warriors den. Her green eyes fixed on Sweetpaw. "Yes?" Cherryblossom meowed. "Your going on a border patrol with Sweetpaw and Frostdapple." she meowed. Sweetpaw looked around. Aquapaw and her mentor, Blackfur, were heading out of camp, judging by the look on Aquapaw's face, they were going to gather moss. She glanced at Aquapaw sympathetically. Blazepaw, and his mentor Shadowstorm, were going hunting. Whitesky and Sparklepaw were practicing battle moves. "Sweetpaw?" meowed Frostlight. "Sorry" she meowed and controlled her thoughts. A spark of excitment blossomed in her heart. Chapter 3: The Flower Sweetpaw screeched in pain. She bit down hard on her MistClan rival. She watched Blazepaw attack an apprentice named Dewpaw, the gray she-cat slashed at his belly, but he pinned her to the ground. "MISTCLAN RETREAT!" called the MistClan deputy, Silverflower. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!" she hissed and followed her retreating Clanmates throught the thibk bushes. All the SunClan cats cheered. "WE WON!" yowled Rainfire, who was bleeding from a deep scratch, but that didn't stop her. "Rainfire!" Flowerpetal meowed shocked. "Your scratch!" she meowed breathlessly. "I'm fine" she meowed. "Let's just get back to camp." Blazepaw whined. As Icestar called a meeting, Sweetpaw licked her pelt clean. "Sweetpaw, Sparklepaw, Aquapaw and Blazepaw deserve their warrior names!" he yowled proudly at his kits. "I name you Sweetflower, Sparklefrost, Blazestrike and Aquafur!" he yowled loudly. Sweetflower's excitement bloomed into a flower. She yowled her name out proudly, as Rainfire looked down. "All flower's must wilt" she whispered and walked away. Chapter 4: Falling Petals Sweetflower stared at him. Did he really just ask me that? she thought to herself, "Grasspelt, I-I-I don't know what to say" she meowed in shock. She had always wanted kits, but she also wanted to be leader. "Sure" she meowed to him. "That's great!" he yowled like a kit. "Grasspelt" she chuckled, "calm down" she gigled. "I think we should go hunting" she meowed. Icestar watched his daughter, and deputy since Flowerpetal had died, killed by some rogues, Rainfire descriped one with red paws, he prayed StarClan was watching over her. She walked around with him. They talked and talked, forgetting they were supposed to be hunting. Their heads were bowed in conversation, making them unable to notice the vague noise of crackling leaves, and snapping twigs. A large rugged black cat with red paws jumped out of the bushes. Sweetflower looked up in alarm. "GRASSPELT!" she yowled. He shot up and attacked the cat, as another cat, except who was all red this time, attacked Sweetflower. She yowled in pain as it bit her shoulder, where her neck was only a moment before. Grasspelt bit the black cat's neck, and jumped on the red pawed cat. Sweetflower screamed with all of the weight on her. Grasspelt flung the red cat off his mate. The cat ran away. "You'll pay for killing Night!" she hissed. "I, Slash, will revenge his death!" she spat and ran away. Fur flew everywhere from her pelt. Like falling petals. Chapter 5: Wilting Sweetstar whipped around, slashing, Slash. "You'll never overrule is!" she hissed biting Slash's tail. Grasspelt leapt onto Slash and pinned her down. All the rogues stopped and watched, wondering if their newly appointed leader would be killled. "I will kill you, and all of your friends over there, if you EVER come back" he snarled. He got up, Slash fled with her compainoins. The FrostClan cats cheered. Sweetstar smiled. But wait, where was Rainfire? "Rainfire?" meowed Sweetstar dodging her Clanmates in search of her blue-gray furred mother. "Rainfire?" she meowed frantically. She stopped. There in front of her was her mother, her breathing shallow from a bite to her throat. "Mother!" she cried rushing towards Rainfire. "I know you I can't live forever, my sweet." Rainfire chuckled. "I must go see your father." she meowed. "You know, every flower must wilt." Rainfire said with her last breath. "Every flower must wilt." she wind whispered tugging at Sweetstar's tortie and white fur. Chapter 6: A New Life "I'm having your kits!" The End! Category:Fanfiction Category:Sweetflower's Fanfiction